Wireless access points (APs) are sometimes utilized for localization indoors or in other places where satellite navigation is unavailable. Additionally, APs may be used to refine the precision of a satellite navigation-based localization. An example of AP-based localization is W-Fi fingerprinting. In Wi-Fi fingerprinting, the radio frequency (RF) environment is measured at many points in a region where localization will be available. Later, a device's location may be determined by measuring the local RF characteristics at the device and comparing them to the previously measured RF environment.